User talk:JBanton
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the Sultan page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- Dan the Man 1983 (Talk) 15:39, October 22, 2011 GTA V vehicles I've unlocked the Vehicles in GTA V page for 5 days. You can add it as you wish, as it seems you know most things about vehicles in the series. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:33, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you, I shall try to update the page in an organised manner, if you have any specific way that you want the page to be arranged then I fully understand. JBanton (talk) 22:12, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, and on another note, please follow our image policy; the images you've uploaded don't have licenses and proper names. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 15:46, November 12, 2012 (UTC) :::As soon as I'm done with this project I'll begin correcting the errors I've produced, thanks for the reminder. I tried it with the recent 9F image but the copyright info isn't showing on the page of the file :( JBanton (talk) 17:11, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::If you want to add the Template:Copyright (Along with the Template:Gtav screenshot, write that under the section "License": License ::::-- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:01, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Stang? I've been searching 69 Boss Stangs and it's starting to come to me, but the fender piece was fooling me into thinking it was a Camaro. If it's a stang then, does it mean is the Vapid Hellenbach? <<Mike Cui (talk) 06:25, November 12, 2012 (UTC)>> : It might be, but I'm not really a fan of speculation so I cannot give an answer. RE: The "model" part should be placed in the "Description" section, which should be called "Design". As for your Dewbauchee Classic, it looks geart! Check the Super GT article to see how a vehicle page is written. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:53, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thank you. I've begun working on renaming the sections to "design", I've been so used to seeing "description" over the past year it seems to have become automatic to give that name to the main section. JBanton (talk) 20:11, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Help Can you help out at Unnamed Classic Car page? I created it but I couldnt get much info and i dont know them old cars. Thanks, 20:18, November 14, 2012 (UTC) : Classic American vehicles aren't my strong point but I'm doing an extended project on the automobile as part of my studies at the moment, so I should hopefully come across some knowledge that I can contribute to your article soon. JBanton (talk) 20:28, November 14, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thanks for telling me, J. I closed his request and blocked him for 2 weeks. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 20:28, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :No problem. Sorry for cluttering your talk page with reporting over the past day :( JBanton (talk) 20:33, December 9, 2012 (UTC)